


pancakes for my sweet

by dubusari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, baby mina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubusari/pseuds/dubusari
Summary: breakfast is made and jeongyeon and jihyo can't handle how cute baby mina is





	pancakes for my sweet

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this drawing: https://twitter.com/jeongmihyos/status/986728928986451969
> 
> idk if this is good but it's something. i'm invested.

Jeongyeon wakes to multiple pokes to the cheek and a small hand pulling slightly on the collar of her shirt. She turns to her side, rubbing her eyes, and sees a pouting Mina, who just barely reaches the top of the bed. 

“Mama, you promised we’d make breakfast,” she says in a quiet voice, as to not wake her other mother. Jeongyeon smiles at her warmly, finding her daughter cute. She nods slightly, gets up from the bed and picks Mina up, who’s tiny hands wrap around her neck instantly. She snuggles her close to her chest as she walks to the kitchen.

Jeongyeon sees their tv on and laughs quietly at the thought of her daughter getting up in the morning to watch some cartoons, at the thought of her daughters little chubby hands pushing the buttons for the kids’ channel. 

She places Mina down on the couch, asking her to wait a bit while she goes to wash up first. Mina waves to her cutely and Jeongyeon can’t help the giddy feeling that spreads through her chest. She wasn’t used to seeing Mina like this in the mornings. 

This was the first time in a while that the small family was all together on a saturday morning. Jeongyeon usually had schedules that started early in the morning, having to go to shoots and fittings. Other times, she’d be walking the runway at fashion shows, in the country and out. When she was told that she’d get a week break from it all, she was overjoyed. 

Jihyo and Nayeon were getting ready for a comeback, so most of her days were spent in the company’s practice room and recording studio. They had let her have the week off as well. Soon, her schedule would be packed with live stages, interviews, fan signings, etc.  
_____________

“You hold the handle here, and you stir like this, see? Easy, right?” Mina giggles up to her mama as she follows her instructions. The batter for the pancakes had all the ingredients necessary, the only thing left to do was to mix it all together. 

Jeongyeon stands behind Mina, one hand holding the bowl, the other hand hovering over the mixing spoon, guiding the action but for the most part, allowing the little girl to do it by herself.

“I’m doing it!” Mina cheers enthusiastically. 

Jeongyeon chuckles light heartedly. “You are! I’m sure mommy will be very happy.”  
_____________

Jihyo wakes to the sound of clapping and high pitched laughter. She feels around next to her and when her hands don't meet her wife’s, she opens her eyes. 

The scent of strawberry pancakes gets stronger and stronger and the smile on her face grows wider and wider with each step she takes towards the kitchen.  
She peeks around the corner into the kitchen, and gasps quietly. It’s a mess. Pancake batter is all over the counters, some egg and flour on the floor, and several plates and utensils are already in the sink.

She sees Jeongyeon flip another pancake and hears Mina cheer again and the state of their kitchen makes sense.  
Jeongyeon is having too much fun to care about the mess.

Jihyo sees the huge smile on her wife and daughter’s faces, sees the way Jeong’s eyes light up when looking at their daughter and hears the sweet song that is the mixture of their laughter. And she can't help but fall more in love with the both of them. 

“Morning,” Jihyo says, faking a yawn and exaggerating a stretch as she walks towards the other two.

“Morning mommy!” Mina practically yells with excitement, running over to Jihyo and making grabby hands until she’s picked up. She plants a kiss to her mother’s cheek at the same time Jeongyeon kisses Jihyo’s temple from behind, a plate of the finished pancakes in hand. 

“Did you make these for me, sweetie?” 

“Mama helped too!”

As they eat, the two moms look over fondly at their daughter, who’s swinging her legs and humming the opening to a cartoon, and wish for every Saturday to be like this.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @dahyunschancla   
> if you guys have any suggestions on how to improve my writing, i'd love to hear em


End file.
